The Maelstrom of Remnant
by Amart11
Summary: They always say, the smallest of changes causes massive alterations, also known as The Butterfly Effect. But what happens when it isn't a small change?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my new story!**

 **Now those of you who follow my**

 **others, do not worry, I am not going to be adding this as my side story.**

 **Thus will be one of my main stories.**

 **Now, a bit of background for this.**

 **Naruto will be OP. I don't care what you say, he will be like that as this will be post 4th war and Toneri. But no Hinata love or anything involving her happened in this version besides her being and Hanabi being kidnapped. Just straight up Naruto that never had a relationship with Hinata.**

 **Not much else to say without spoiling it. But the part that is written in** _ **ITALICS**_ **is meant to be inaccurate.**

 **It is from the story being passed down from generation to generation. Like the elementary game telephone. Where you tell someone something and when it gets back to you it is different than what you said.**

 **Also, I apologize as this is self edited and my raw work. So grammar and spelling is not the best.**

 **Enough babbling!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy, why are we here?"

Lilac eyes stared up into silver. The owner of the silver eyes just giggled at her blonde haired child.

The silver eyed woman was very beautiful. She had black and red hair and wore black clothing. She wore a white hooded cloak on top.

This was Summer Rose.

"Yang, we are here to honor a hero."

Yang was a small child who had blonde hair. She looked to be around five years old. She wore a yellow sundress.

Yang just tilted her head to the side. Hero? What hero could it be?

"Up." A small voice said.

Her and Yang turned to see a girl about three years old. She had black and red hair. Silver eyes staring back into her own silver.

She leaned down and picked up the small child.

"There you go Ruby. Is that better?"

Ruby looked to be around three years old. She wore a black dress that was covered by a cloak just like her mother's except this one being red.

The small girl nodded her head as her mother adjusted Ruby in her right arm…

Her only arm.

That was the reason why she came here today. If it wasn't for him, she would have lost a lot more than just her arm.

"Mother, why must we be here today? I was planning to work on my studies."

The family of three turned to see another family of three.

They all shared the same hair color which was white. Snow white.

The first was a woman who seemed to be a few years older than Summer herself. She wore a elegant white dress that went just above her knees.

Next was her daughter who seemed a older than Yang by a few years. Then came a little girl that seemed to be Yang's age. They shared common features such as their face and their snow white hair.

They also wore the same attire. A white, spaghetti strap top. And what was obvious to Summer, was that they wore a BATTLE skirt! People just assume it was a regular skirt which it was not.

"Winter, for the last time, we are here to pay our respects." The mother said. "And I told you, stop being so uptight. I swear, your father is trying to take away your childhood."

Before Summer could greet them, another small family made themselves known.

"Come now, Blake. I really want you to see this place before it gets too late."

The first was a woman who was also around Summer's age. She wore a black and white top with a purple ribbon tied around her left bicep. What caught everyone's attention was her black cat ears.

Next to her was her daughter who like Yang, seemed to be five years old and wore a black sundress. She had a purple ribbon that tied her hair back. She also had black cat ears.

The group of three families stared at each other. The air around them tensed. Each one looking at the others with a calculating eye.

"Hiya! Name's Summer Rose! And these are my daughters Yang and Ruby!" And just like that the tension shattered.

"Hello. My name is Whitney Schnee. These are my daughter's, Winter and Weiss." Both of her white haired children bowed, Weiss with a bit of arrogance.

"Ice!"

And just like that, Weiss deflated Ruby's attempt at her name.

The sound of giggling brought the two families to the last addition.

"Hi. My name is Kali Belladonna and this is my daughter, Blake." Blake gave a small wave while trying to hide behind her mother showing shyness.

"Well it's pleasant to meet you all." Whitney said as Summer and Kali nodded in agreement.

"So… are you all here to just visit or…" Summer asked not sure what brought the others.

Whitney was the first to speak.

"Well, I was ill for quite some time and still am. However, a few months ago, I was on my death bed." This brought a gasp from the other two women.

"I would not even be here if it wasn't for _him_. You see, I had a disease that has never been seen or heard of before. No amount of medicine or treatments were working." Winter and Weiss hugged their mother tightly at the potential loss of their mother.

"So imagine my surprise when my husband found an orange flower in my garden that happened to smell of foxes. After getting it tested, it just so happened to slow down and even reverse most of the disease I have. That has allowed doctors and scientists to study my disease and have already begun to make a cure for it."

Summer and Kali nodded. A mysterious flower appears just when they need it? Sounds like it was _him._

"And how about you two?" Whitney asked looking at the two women. Kali spoke first.

"Well, believe it or not, I too was saved by _him._ " Kali said. "You see, my husband and I were coming home from vacation one day overseas. However, a storm didn't seem to let us go without a fight. The storm ended up destroying our boat and left us swimming in the middle of the ocean. All while I was pregnant."

Summer and Whitney had worried expressions on their face. She could have lost her unborn child.

"We were out there for a few days just floating on drift wood. The water seemed to have died as we stayed in the same spot since the ship wrecked. When all hope seemed lost, a small, wooden dinghy floated to us. As we got in, the ocean seemed to come alive once again as it pushed us to shore. And a few days later, I gave birth to this little one." Kali said ushering to Blake.

"I waited as I wanted Blake to see her savior as well." They nodded in understanding. "And what about you Summer? What brings you here?"

"Well, I was doing a routine mission. At least, it was routine. On my way home, there was a group of Grimm waiting for me in the forest. All sorts of Grimm. You name it, it was there. I managed to kill more than half but I began to run out of Aura. It was overwhelming and to put things simple, a simple boarbatusk did this to me." Summer showed them her missing arm.

"I fell over as I was only running on fumes at this point. I saw a Nevermore coming down at me and closed my eyes waiting for the end." She shed tears at this. "I was wishing to see my daughters one last time before it all ended. But to my surprise, it never came. As I opened my eyes, I saw a tree had grown in front of me and speared the Nevermore. I then looked over to where my missing arm was only to see branches from where my arm was cut off. When the branches moved, I had my arm back but it was all white. And then an unknown source of energy made its way into me. I didn't know what it was, but it was stronger than aura. I instantly got up and I was able to take down the rest of the Grimm. When the last one died, the white arm disintegrated and left me armless again. Though, my wound was cauterized and I felt no pain like I should have."

Whitney and Kali were left wide eyed at that. There were many reports of _him_ saving people or having miracles done, but to have THAT happen to you was amazing!

"That's… quite the tale." Whitney said in amazement. Kali nodding in agreement.

"Mother, who is ' _him'_?" Winter asked.

"Yeah. Why is he so important?" Yang questioned. Blake and Weiss seemed to share the same opinion.

Kali giggled.

"Well, I suggest we should head up there and tell our children all about him." They all then turned to the structure they were in front of.

It was a temple like building that was situated in the forest they were currently in. It had stairs to the top but not an excessive amount.

They all proceeded to the top of the temple and came to a sight the adults were familiar with and that amazed the children.

In the middle of the room was a big book on an altar. The floors and walls were surrounded by plant life. It wasn't overrun like an abandoned building but seemed as if someone planted it all. On the back wall was what caught the children's attention.

It had giant beasts painted on it. Each seemed to get bigger from the one on the left of it until it reached the middle and then continued.

On the left were creatures with one tail to four. And on the right were creatures with five tails to eight.

The middle creature being the divider of them.

It was a creature that was significantly larger than the rest. It resembled a fox but also had human characteristics. Like its human like torso and front arms of that of a human. It had rabbit ears atop of its head. What intrigued the kids was its nine crimson tails.

The creature seemed to look at them with a ferocious smirk as if they were it's next meal. As did all the beasts on the wall seemed to mirror but didn't have nearly the effect the fox had.

However, upon seeing the foxes smirk, they noticed that atop of its head was a human that seemed to be wearing a cloak of some kind and had spiky hair.

This was all they could see as the human was just that of a silhouette.

"Who's that?" Blake asked what the other children were thinking.

"Well that my little kitten, is none other the hero we have been talking about."

"Hero?" Questioned Yang. She needed to find out who he was because her mother would not stop mentioning him.

"Yes dear." Whitney said. "He is the hero of his time and of the world. He saved the world multiple times from being destroyed."

That had all their attention now. He sounded like a hero from a fairy tale.

"How did he save the world?" Winter asked. Summer stepped forward.

"I'm glad you are all so interested. But first," she walked to the altar with the book. "We must start from the beginning. This story is known throughout all of Remnant."

Everyone gathered around Summer as she began to read.

* * *

 _It all started with a woman named Kaguya. No one knew where she came from but she was not of this world._

 _One village took her in and treated her as one of their own. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire village. So much so, that she captured the heart of the villages leader._

 _But this was all during times with lack of advanced technology and no aura. They simply had carriages to go places and used weapons such as spears, swords, and maces._

 _This also happened to be a time when war was common._

 _Kaguya's village was currently in a ceasefire against a neighboring village. In an attempt to keep Kaguya a secret as she had features that were certainly unique, they sent her to a small cabin hidden from others._

 _But the neighboring village found out where this cabin was and planned an attack on Kaguya. They wanted to take Kaguya as their own or wage war._

 _Kaguya ended up beating them with special powers that she had._

 _This led to the neighboring village demanding Kaguya's death or face another war._

 _In his haste, the village leader led a squad out to find Kaguya._

 _They found Kaguya near the Shinju tree._

 _Now this tree was forbidden for people to go near. This tree was dangerous as those who went near it were never heard from again._

 _The village leader then attacked Kaguya. However, Kaguya's best friend tried to reason with him by stating she was pregnant._

 _Watching her friend lose her life, Kaguya ate the fruit of the Shinju tree._

 _This granted Kaguya with unimaginable power. With this power known as chakra, a variation of aura, she decimated the villages in world and brought them under her control._

 _She then went on to give birth to two boys._

 _After raising them and controlling the villages, she began to lose her mind. She became a ruthless ruler with strict laws._

 _Her sons saw this and asked for her to end her tyranny. She saw this as a revolt and attacked her sons._

 _With no other choices, they fought back. After days of fighting, their mother changed into a beast with one eye and ten tails._

 _This beast was something no one had ever seen before. With so much power, it's steps could crush mountains._

 _With a heavy heart, her oldest son separated his mother from this beast and with the help of his younger brother, they were able seal their mother away with the shell of the ten tailed beast._

 _There was only a shell as her oldest son used his special eyes to separate the beast into nine different beasts. All ranging from one tail to nine tails._

 _His younger brother then went to the moon with the sealed beast and their mother to make sure the ten tailed beast will never rise again._

 _The eldest then went on to spread this peace and chakra, which he called ninshu._

 _After years of travelling, he had his own two sons. Then came the time for him to pick who would become his successor for ninshu._

 _His eldest son believed in being strong and power were the way to rule while the youngest believed in peace and love were the way to rule._

 _When the time came to choose, he picked the youngest son. The eldest son was overcome with jealousy that he fought his younger brother._

 _They caused great devastation with their battle. It ended with the younger brother defeating his older brother._

 _The youngest brother then lived in peace for the rest of his days along with everyone else._

* * *

"Is that who's standing on top of the fox?" Weiss asked.

The rest of the children wondered the same thing. Summer just giggled.

"That is someone different Weiss. The hero that is standing on the fox is who I will be talking about next." Summer said.

"Catra!" Ruby yelled.

The mothers laughed at the toddler.

"No Ruby, chakra." Kali corrected. She then turned to the rest of the group. "Chakra is the energy that the people from those times used. It is the predecessor of aura. Though it had a lot more capabilities than we have today."

The children nodded in understanding even if they only knew the basics of aura.

Everyone got quiet again and listened to Summer read.

* * *

 _Peace is such a difficult thing to hold._

 _Ever since the battle of brothers and after the youngest brother died, the world was once again in chaos._

 _Three wars broke out including a clan war. These wars were started for such petty reasons and people pointing fingers._

 _But after the last war, the Third Shinobi War, did things seem to be peaceful for some time._

 _But even that didn't last._

 _For on the day of October Tenth, disaster struck._

 _In the Great Leaf Village, the Nine Tailed Fox was released and attacked the village._

 _Many lives were lost in the fight against the tailed beast._

 _But they were saved by one man._

 _The Fourth Hokage._

 _He fought with the beast and with the help of his wife, subdued it._

 _But they could not kill the nine tails as it was a being of pure chakra._

 _So with a heavy heart, the Fourth Hokage and his wife sealed the beast into a blond haired child at the cost of their lives._

 _This child was their newborn son._

 _Thirteen years passed since the day the fox attacked the village._

 _And the blond haired child could be seen smiling._

 _This was the son of the fourth. He had a difficult childhood. In his haste, the Third Hokage told the village that he held the nine tails._

 _The village was angry and treated the child harshly as he grew up. With name calling and bullying. And even some more despicable people even attacked him._

 _But through all of this, the blond haired boy charged through with a smile on his face. He had the purest of hearts and was able to make many friends._

 _As he became a ninja, he met many friends and foes. And some of those foes became friends._

 _He fought a child who was just like him, held a tailed beast._

 _They shared similar pasts and fought. But in the end, he was able to befriend this other child._

 _He then went on to save many including a princess._

 _Then came a dark time. A friend who he saw as his brother left to find more power._

 _The boy blamed himself for not being stronger so he left with his teacher to become stronger._

 _They took a two year trip to train and become more powerful._

 _During this time, a terrorist group formed and began to capture the tailed beasts._

 _The boy was able to save his friend who he fought a few years ago but was not able to save the rest besides the one who held the eight tails._

 _This continued for a couple of years. With the boy fighting the terrorist group while also doing many other heroic acts._

 _He saved the world from a demon with a priestess, he fought a creature known as the zero tails, and even saved the world from a demon that came from a box._

 _Then came the time when his teacher died. He died to a man who had eyes that the eldest son of Kaguya possessed._

 _The boy and man fought after the man had killed many villagers. The boy defeated the man and in his defeat, the man used a power gained from his eyes and revived the people he had killed._

 _In a few months time, all of the tailed beasts besides the eight and nine tails were captured._

 _The seven captured beasts were then fused to form an incomplete ten tails by a madman._

 _The boy fought this man but he was too powerful. Then the boys friend who had left for power had returned to help._

 _But they were still no match for him. He had laid waste the land and killed many of the shinobi in this war._

 _The Fourth Shinobi War._

 _Only when the boy and his friend were on death's door, did a man visit them._

 _This man was the eldest son of Kaguya._

 _He then blessed him with half of his power each._

 _The boy with the bright power of the Sun._

 _His friend with the darkness of the Moon._

 _Before they could fight the man who revived the ten tails, his body started to transform._

 _Slowly but surely, his body changed until it revealed a horrific sight._

 _Kaguya had been revived._

 _The boy and his friend then battled for days against Kaguya. It was a hard fought battle that caused more destruction and chaos._

 _But the boy and his friend had managed to seal her once and for all._

 _As the boy seemed to relax, he noticed that his friend was still on edge._

 _He asked what was wrong and found out his friend wanted to rule the world just like Kaguya._

 _The boy knew this wouldn't work and saw that his friend was still following the dark path._

 _So then came the fight between best friends._

 _This battle was grand and amazing considering the energy spent fighting Kaguya._

 _The boy holding his blows as he didn't want to harm his friend while his friend had no restraint._

 _After another long fought battle, the boy was able to win and save his friend from his darkness. But at the cost of their dominant arms._

 _This was the day that the boy was known as the…_

 _Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War._

 _And things were peaceful between all villages. The threat of the ten tails had made the world form an alliance to protect themselves. When the war was over, they remained in an alliance as they could live in peace._

 _But even then, the peace did not last._

 _There was a man who descended from Kaguya. He lived on the moon._

 _He believed the people of the world were war driven creatures. Thus, he sent the moon crashing towards Earth._

 _The Hero of the Fourth went to the moon to stop him. There, he ensued in a battle with this man._

 _The Hero won the fight but the man was petty._

 _He had an attack that would blow himself and the moon up that would destroy the world._

 _Running out of time, the hero did the unthinkable._

 _He surrounded himself, the man, and the moon in his chakra._

 _When the man exploded, it was kept in the shield of the Hero's chakra._

 _The moon was partially destroyed as you see it today._

 _As for the man, he blew himself to smithereens._

 _As for the Hero, many believed he perished in the blast._

 _The only thing found was his headband._

 _The Hero who saved the world multiple times was gone._

 _Thus was the end of the boy named…_

 _MAELSTROM!_

* * *

"And that is the hero who we have been talking about!" Summer said with a smile.

The children were speechless. This boy, no, man was incredible.

"That was a great fairytale Ms. Summer." Winter said. Whitney giggled at her daughter's comment.

"That is no fairytale, Winter. That is the most accurate source we have of the time before us. Our ancestors."

"What?! So that guy was real?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes he was." Kali said. She then pointed to a glass frame that was above the painting with the tailed beasts on it.

"That is his headband up there."

They all looked to see a metal piece on black cloth that had a weird symbol in the middle of it.

"Cool…" Blake, Weiss, Winter, and Yang said at the same time.

"Well, I believe it is getting late and I don't want your father getting worried." Summer said. Her fellow mothers shared the same thought.

With their goodbyes, they all went their separate ways.

None of them knowing that their lives would drastically change in the next decade or so.

Afterall,

Maelstrom's are unpredictable.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Now to address some things before the flamers** _ **activate**_ **.**

 **Naruto is going to OP as stated before. But the plot will still go on.**

 **The story will partially follow canon. Up to a point. The first few chapters will be similar but after that, it will turn. So don't complain if I follow canon for a few chapters.**

 **Yes, he does have Wood Style. The way I see it, Naruto got his replacement arm from cells of Hashirama and him being related to the Senju should give him some form of Wood Style that is better than Tenzo/Yamato. Also, being given chakra from the sage should have awakened that considering Asura and Momoshiki had wood release. Well, Asura had it in the Anime.**

 **As for saving Summer, we had to. It would seem much better and Ruby and Yang could feel the love of a mother longer than they did in canon.**

 **For the pairing, we haven't really decided if it will be a single or multiple.**

 **For certain there will be….**

 **NarutoxWeiss!**

 **Yes! Mostly because she is hardly ever used in pairings now! Also, I feel she is similar to a female Sasuke.**

 **And is it just me, or would Naruto have been better if Sasuke was female and they got together? Seems better that Naruto would chase the love of his life rather than his best friend. Just my opinion, log forbid anyone have those anymore.**

 **Well, that was it and hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. I am using the new feature that the app released. Which is publishing from the fanfic app. So hopefully everything goes well.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyooo! Welcome back!**

 **Now, not much to say.**

 **First, don't bitch and complain about this chapter or the next one or two. I'm going to follow canon loosely. It is all just getting into the flow of things.**

 **And second is the pairing. Many people brought up good points and I've decided to make this a multiple pairing. Which will be NarutoxWeissxRuby. Weiss and Ruby are like a package deal and I am a fan of the pairing 'White Rose.'**

 **And lastly, depending on how you guys want it, I may turn it into a NarutoxTeamRWBY pairing. I am a fan of Naruto being paired with any of them. So, let me know what you guys feel about this.**

 **And Now,**

 **The next chapter!**

* * *

"C'mon Rubes. It won't be that bad!" Yang exclaimed to her younger sister.

"Not that bad?! I blew up! People are gonna know me as the girl who exploded on her first day!" Yang couldn't keep her laughter quiet earning the glare of Ruby.

"No one is going to remember that." Ruby didn't seem to believe that. "Plus, you already made a few friends. You will make more as time passes." Yang tried to encourage her. "You made friends with barf boy."

"You mean Juane?"

"And what about that girl, Weiss?"

"I'm pretty sure she counts as a negative friend. So now I'm back to zero friends." Ruby said with a downcast look.

"There is no such things as 'negative friends', so you just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang explained. "Hey, what about that girl?" Yang said pointing at a girl sitting against the wall who had a bow and was reading a book. "Didn't you say she appeared when you exploded?"

"Yeah. But I don't even know her name."

"Well let's go learn it! After all, she could be a potential friend!" Yang said as she stood up and started dragging Ruby with her.

"Or enemy." Ruby muttered.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Ugh. My head. Feels as if Kurama sat on me." Muttered a blond man. "Huh? My mind? Why am I here?"

The young man stood up and looked around only to see a grassy meadow as far as the eye can see.

The man looked to be about six feet tall. He had on black, shin high sandals. He had on orange pants with his right thigh being wrapped up in bandages with a pouch on it. On the back was a larger pouch. He wore a black jacket with long sleeves and the right bicep having a red stripe. The sleeve being hand coming from the right sleeve was bandaged up. He had blue eyes and blond, unruly hair that dared you to try and comb it. The most alluring features however, were the three whisker marks that were on each cheek.

He also had a green scarf around his neck that has definitely seen better days.

"Man, where the hell is Kurama at?"

" **Man, I thought an average guy like you could even see me.** **Even though you did save the world.** " A booming voice sounded behind the man.

The man turned around only to be met with the towering form of a nine-tailed fox.

"Oh yeah!" The blond man shouted with a tick mark. "Well this average guy kicked your gigantic ass Kurama!" The fox snarled at that.

" **What did you say brat?!** "

"You heard me! This guy," he pointed at himself, "Naruto Uzumaki was able to beat your ass and I'll do it again if I have to!"

Both man and fox butted heads. If one were to look, it would be a comical sight with Kurama being extremely larger than Naruto.

They stayed like that for a few moments.

Until they both broke out in laughter. Their laughter continued for a few minutes until they got it under control enough to talk.

"So, what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked.

" **I have no idea. That chakra shroud you used to contain the explosion drained my chakra as well. I was asleep along with you.** " Kurama responded. Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"How come Grandpa Sage's family is so petty and angry all the time? I mean he and his brother turned out fine but everyone else seems to want to destroy the world." Naruto voiced.

"I mean, Toneri literally turned himself into a bomb that was going to send the moon out of orbit crashing down to the Earth."

" **Yes well, if it wasn't for you, then the world would have surely been destroyed.** "

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyways, do you know why I woke up here and not outside?" Naruto questioned.

" **No idea. I just woke up too, remember?** "

"Oh yeah, hehe." Kurama rolled his eyes at the blond. He saved the world countless times but he was still and idiot.

" **Just wake up and see where you are brat.** " Naruto nodded as he disappeared from his mindscape.

* * *

 **Unknown Location: Outside Mindscape**

When Naruto came to, the last thing he expected was to be surrounded in a hard shell of sand. Even more so, by the absence of any sounds that he could hear, he came to one conclusion.

' _AHHHHH! I've been buried alive!'_ He mentally yelled.

' _ **Quiet down you dolt!**_ ' came the voice of Kurama. ' _ **Just use one of those jutsus you love so much and blast your way out of here.**_ '

' _Oh yeah. Thanks Kurama.'_ Naruto mentally thanked while Kurama grumbled something about troublesome blonds.

' _Well, here we go.'_ Naruto moved his arm back as much as he could in the hollow shell of the barrier he was in. An yellow/orange sphere started to form in the palm of his right hand. This continued until it was twice the size of a basketball.

"Rasengan!" He yelled as he pushed the sphere forward and followed after it as it started to make a tunnel towards the surface.

Within a few minutes of pushing, Naruto finally broke free to the surface. The rasengan disappearing from his hand.

Naruto covered his eyes for a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the sun. After he got used to it, he moved his arm and looked around. Nothing but trees around. At the far end, there seemed to be some buildings.

He turned around and stared at the tunnel he just made.

"Man, looks like we underground by a good couple hundred feet." Naruto marveled.

' _ **Yeah yeah. And all that lack of oxygen must have been traumatizing to your small brain.**_ '

"Love you too Kurama." Naruto said as he performed a small jutsu to cover the hole back up before heading to where he saw the buildings.

When he made it to the buildings, he instantly recognized it. Well, it would be hard not to recognize your mother's homeland.

Yes, for he was standing on the remains of Uzushiogakure. The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides.

He had visited this place after the war. He remembered everything perfectly. Though, there seemed to be more moss growing since the last time he was here. Also, something that made him curious, was that there was fresh footprints on the pathways.

Strange considering he was the only one to visit after the war.

He continued down the path until he reached the other end of the village that lead to a dense forest. There was a sign at the end of the forest.

He looked at the sign and saw two things.

The first was that it had writing that he had never seen before. And second, was it had what he believed to be the kanji translating it.

" _Hero Temple Ahead"_

' _Hero Temple? What the hell is that?'_ Naruto questioned.

' _ **Maybe one of your fangirls made a shrine to you.**_ ' Kurama snickered.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of that. He always considered Sasuke lucky to have a flock of girls chase after you. That was until he experienced it himself. He wished no one else had to ever experience that.

He continued walking through the pathway in the forest. It didn't take him long until he reached a small temple like building.

' _Is this it?'_

' _ **Only one way to find out.**_ '

Naruto made his way up the steps of the building. When he reached the doors, he noticed that this place also had plenty of moss on it.

' _Weird.'_ He thought. Kurama stayed silent as he had a sense of foreboding.

He continued on inside and was amazed at it. It had a nostalgic feel even if this was his first time being here.

The back wall caught his attention however. He rushed to the back of it and looked at it.

All the tailed beasts were carved into the wall. Kurama being the biggest of them all. He even notice the silhouette of himself on Kurama's head.

He stared at the wall until something caught his eye. He looked up to fully look at it.

There was no mistaking it.

His headband.

He could see the scratches on it and even feel his own chakra on it, even if it was barely traceable. Having a chakra battery with advanced sensing in your gut helped out to.

' _ **Yes, because I am only a chakra battery to you.**_ '

Naruto ignored him in favor of reaching up and grabbing the case that his headband was displayed.

' _Why would my headband be in a display case? Why would it be here and not in Konoha?'_ No response.

He carefully opened the case and pulled out his headband. He tied it around his head. He didn't know how good it felt to wear it until he put it back on again.

He put the display case back up and turned to leave. When he turned, he finally notice the small altar with a book on it.

He walked to it and saw the cover held those strange symbols before. But it also had the Kanji translation underneath it too.

"'The Tale of Maelstrom'. Hey, you think this is about me?" Again no response.

Naruto opened the book.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a woman named Kaguya…" Naruto lost himself in reading the story.

He couldn't believe it. It was all too real! Sure, some parts were inaccurate but that was a close story of his time. It had to be more than a coincidence.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A shout brought him out of his inner turmoil.

He turned and saw an elderly lady standing at the entrance. Nothing was exactly noticeable on her.

She wore a standard red kimono. A simple pair of traditional sandals. And had silky red colored hair.

Oh, and the fox ears on her head…

' _Fox ears!'_ Naruto mentally screamed.

"Well, I'm waiting." She said sounding a bit peeved. Naruto felt a bead of sweat drop off his forehead.

"Oh, well I was just checking out the scenery. And I was just amazed by the area that I had to look around." He told her. She chuckled.

"That tends to happen when it's your first time here." She told him. "This land is as old as time itself. Stories of ninjas that were the most powerful fighters lived here. And this was the homeland of the Hero from the book you just read."

Naruto smiled awkwardly as he didn't know what to say.

"They say he was the last of his kind." She walked over to him. "So what did you think of the story?"

"It felt like I was there." Naruto said a bit sarcastically. Though, the woman seemed to miss it.

"I get that way too sometimes. To think if he didn't sacrifice himself all those years ago, we wouldn't be standing here today." Naruto felt like choking since he was still standing here.

"B-but that's just a fairytale right? That didn't really happen right?" Naruto asked hoping for this to be a prank.

' _If this is you Konohamuru, I swear to kami!'_

"Oh yes it did! Thousands of years ago in fact. It was his people who built this place after all. They cleaned out most the dirt and remains of the people here that were never buried. And the people of his village, I believe it to be called Konoha," Naruto gulped. "Made this temple here. As a place to honor and worship the hero of that time."

"You seem to know a lot about this place." She gave him a smile.

"My family has watched over this land for generations. Preserving it as it was when it was destroyed. This is the only piece of history that we have from that time. We even have the backing of all the Kingdoms to preserve this place even if this place isn't apart of any of the Kingdoms." She said. "This is a safe haven for everyone and for all to learn."

"Kingdoms?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't know about the Kingdoms?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've been . . . away for awhile. I didn't get to go to school and learn about this stuff." Naruto answered. She looked at him questionably.

"Well, I'm not sure if it would be much help but…"

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"There is a school just South of here. The headmaster could help you out though you do look a bit old to enter. What are you? Nineteen?" She asked.

"I'm eighteen, dattebayo!" He shouted before he covered his mouth.

"Hahaha! What was that?!" She laughed as Naruto went crimson. After a few minutes of laughing she finally got control of herself.

"Anyways, just head South of here. You'll reach the City of Vale. From there you can find your way to Beacon Academy from there." She told him.

"Thank you miss, um…"

"Just call me Shina." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you miss Shina! I'm gonna head there right now!" Naruto said as he bolted to the exit. She never saw the tears that fell off his face.

Shina just smiled as she watched him leave.

As she saw him turn and head towards the water and run across it, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Oh Naruto, I hope you have fun this time around."

Shina's body started to become transparent, even ghost-like. Gone were her elderly wrinkles and hunch, replaced with smooth pale skin and a straight slender back.

"You are my son after all, dattebane!"

And as if she was never there, she was gone.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was running across the water faster than most could follow. The water splashing on his face, hiding his tears as they fell.

' _ **Naruto…**_ '

' _I know Kurama, I know.'_ Naruto said as he wiped his tears. ' _I'm just so happy! I got to see her again! I'm gonna go for her! She wouldn't have told me about Beacon if she didn't want me to go there.'_

' _ **They may know who you are. That story was very accurate.**_ '

' _It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go with my gut with this one'_ Naruto paused and stood on the water.

"But first," Naruto said as he looked up the cliffside he was staring at.

"I need to climb this damn cliff and get through that forest."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

"And what is your plan to get down?!" Screamed Weiss as she held onto the Nevermore for her life.

"Jump!" Ruby said. Weiss looked down.

"Jump! Are you cra-" Weiss stopped talked as she looked at Ruby only to see she was gone already.

"RUBY!"

* * *

 **With. Naruto**

"Why was that cliff so high?!" Naruto said in between pants.

' _ **Stop crying about it you big baby. Just hurry up and find the school.**_ '

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said as he started to hop from tree to tree in search of Beacon.

"CAN EVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR A SECOND?!"

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto said.

' _ **Who cares. Just keep looking for- and there he goes**_ ' Kurama grumbled as Naruto ignored him in favor of investigating whoever shouted.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Co.**

"My hero." Weiss said as she got off the prone form Juane.

This was the scene Naruto stumbled upon as he came to search for the voice.

He saw a group of eight teenagers.

The first was a small, black and red haired girl. She wore a black outfit that ended in a skirt. She had a red cape on her back. She had silver eyes.

The next was a fairly tall blonde. She had a very curvaceous figure. She had on a tan vest and black short shorts. She had lilac eyes.

The next one had on a white top with a smaller black vest on top. She wore white shorts with black stockings going to the bottom of her shorts. She had yellow eyes with a black bow on her head.

The next had orange hair and blue eyes. She had a white shirt with a black jacket on. She had a pink skirt on with white knee high boots.

The guy standing next to her had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He had a strand of hair that was magenta. His eyes matched the strand of his hair. His clothing looked similar to what the people of Naruto's time wore but still different.

The next two were the white haired girl and the boy she landed on.

The girl had snow white hair. She wore a white and blue dress that seemed tailor made for combat. She also had light blue eyes.

Next was the boy a blond haired boy with dark blue eyes. He wore a black short sleeved hoodie. He had some type of armor over it. He also had on blue pants.

The last one he was able to see was running this way. She had dark red hair and green eyes. She wore a light-brown strapless top. She had a black miniskirt with a red drapery that went to her ankles. She also had boots with armor going up to her thighs.

Then he took notice of the giant bird in the air and the scorpion thing chasing the red haired girl.

"What the hell are those things?!" Naruto yelled to himself.

He saw a giant bird thing flying in the air and then some scorpion creature came running out of the tree line chasing some red haired girl.

' _ **I don't know! This is all your fault! If you just kept going, we would have never ran into these things!**_ '

"You know I can't do that." Naruto said as he watched the girl in the red cloak run towards the giant scorpion. She was fast considering she was carrying that giant scythe.

Things took a turn though when her weapon seemed useless against it and the bird seemed to take interest in fighting now.

She seemed fine with all those people around. They seemed like they were able to fight considering they each carried weapons. Though some he had never seen before.

He wasn't going to jump in to help. Simply survey.

And then the girl in red had to get stuck with one of the birds feathers pinning her cloak to the ground.

Aaaand the scorpion decided to make its move on her.

His body just moved on its own.

Ruby closed her eyes awaiting certain doom. She heard the others gasp and expected the worst. Though it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw a tall, blond man holding the Death Stalker's stinger with his bare hands.

"You okay red?" Naruto asked her as he held the stinger.

"Uh, y-yeah." Ruby slowly responded.

"Great. Now," he turned his attention back towards the scorpion. "Time for you to leave us alone!"

Naruto gripped the stinger tighter and dragged the Death Stalker a few feet away before lifting it in the air and throwing it a good distance away.

"Good riddance." Naruto said as he clapped his hands. "And thank kami it wasn't a snake."

' _ **Idiot.**_ '

' _What was that Kurama?"_ Naruto asked as he didn't hear what he said. Someone interrupted before he could get his answer.

"Um, that was cool and all, but who are you?" A feminine voice said to him.

He turned around and saw a blonde with gauntlets around her wrists.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **Cliffside**

"Ozpin, are you not going to do anything about this?! We have no idea who he is!"

The man simply sipped from his coffee mug.

"Tell me Glynda." Another sip.

"How well do you know the story about 'Maelstrom.'"

* * *

 **So, what did ya think?**

 **Sorry for the 'Cliff' hanger… eh?**

 **Yang: That was bad even for me…**

 **Okay! Whatever!**

 **Well that seems to be all for now!**

 **With me being on summer break, expect, hopefully, faster updates on my stories.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
